


Friday Night Lights

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Football Player Lance (Voltron), M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), i started writing this a while ago, keith has been adopted by the holts, male pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: If it wasn't for Lance, Keith wouldn't be caught dead at his high school's football games.  Lance likes to show his appreciation.





	Friday Night Lights

The frigid wind was biting through Keith’s red jacket and ripped jeans, and the fingerless gloves weren’t helping either. He tucked his hands under his armpits and hopped from foot to foot, trying to keep warm. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to curl up around his boyfriend in bed.

Except he couldn’t do that because Lance was in the middle of his first game of the season. And as much as Keith hated football and the cold, he loved Lance even more.

The people around his started cheering, breaking Keith from his thoughts. He turned to his left, where Pidge and Matt were celebrating with everyone else.

“What just happened?” he asked the siblings.

“Lance just scored,” Matt answered.

Keith couldn’t help but grin. Throughout middle school, all Lance had ever talked about was playing football for their local high school. Keith had sat and listened, completely in the dark about how football worked yet loving the look on his best friend’s face whenever he talked about the sport he loved. Now, four years later, they were together and happy and Keith could proudly say that he was dating the school football star.

When the clock ran out, Keith heaved a sigh of relief. No matter how many times Lance and Matt and Shiro tried to explain it to him, he would never understand this game. The players ran off the field, holding their helmets in their hands. Keith spotted Lance’s smirking face and dark brown hair among them. He was glowing with pride as his teammates congratulated him.

Keith felt someone shove him as the spectators left the stands. Matt and Pidge seemed just as eager as he was to get out of the cold. He walked with them to the parking lot before feeling his phone buzz.

Lance: Sleepover at my place? Parents are out of town until tomorrow night ;)

“Tell Mom I won’t be home tonight,” he said to his adoptive siblings. “Tell her I love her and I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Pidge said with a wink as he hauled himself into Matt’s car. 

Keith grabbed him motorcycle helmet from the trunk before waving goodbye to the two brothers as they drove away. Once they were out of sight, he ran to his bike, fishing around in his pocket for the key as he did.

As he sped towards Lance’s house, he felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. This wasn’t the first time Keith had received a text like this from his boyfriend, but it had been the first time that he’d accepted the offer. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

Lance’s car was already in the driveway when he pulled up. There must be some secret shortcut that his boyfriend wasn’t telling him about because he always seemed to get home before Keith did.

The front door was open so he let himself in. “Lance?” Keith called out into the dark house.

The other boy appeared five feet in front of him, a smile spread across his gorgeous features. Keith melted a bit as Lance continued to stare at him.

“Hey there gorgeous,” the Cuban boy said in a tone that made Keith’s knees go weak. “I hoped the lack of response to my text meant you were coming. Turns out I was right.”

It only took him a few steps to close the gap between them. Lance’s hands held Keith’s waist as he kissed his boyfriend madly. Keith sunk into him, gripping the collar of his varsity jacket for dear life. His boyfriend smelled faintly of sweat from the game but Keith didn’t mind.

“Congratulations on your win,” Keith said when the broke apart, both boys gasping.

“It’s because you were there,” Lance said with a sly grin. “I had to show off for my boy.”

Keith blushed, suddenly slightly aroused. “Are we gonna go upstairs or are we gonna do this right here in your doorway?”

His boyfriend chuckled. “I prefer the bedroom, but we can do whatever you want.”

Keith kissed him again before pushing him towards the stairs. Lance got the hint, stripping Keith of his jacket and gloves before reaching the second floor. Their lips barely disconnected the whole way up the stairs. How they managed it, Keith had no idea.

Then they were in Lance’s room. The door slammed and then Keith was pressed up against it. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling back at him. Keith thought he would melt if it weren’t for Lance’s hands on him. And those hands were moving down his torso until they stopped at his hips. With his signature smug look, Lance began to pull down Keith’s jeans.

“How long have you had this?” he asked, eyeing the significant bulge in Keith’s underwear. “Did it start when you saw me come out on the field? Or after I scored the touchdown?” He started to palm his boyfriend’s erection through the soft fabric.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, “stop teasing me.”

“Impatient are we?”

Lance removed his hand and pulled Keith’s boxers down, letting the other boy’s erection spring free. Keith gasped as Lance began to pump him as he sunk to his knees. Then the cold air was replaced with the wet warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. His own mouth dropped open but no sound came out. All Keith could do was stand there as Lance worked his mouth up and down his cock. When he finally managed to open his eyes, his boyfriend was looking up at him in a way that looked so obscene and innocent at the same time that Keith almost came just at the sight of him.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned.

Lance didn’t deviate from his actions. He had Keith coming with a few more swipes of his tongue, swallowing every bit Keith offered him. 

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed as Lance stood up, wiping the corners of his mouth with the sleeves of his jacket. His boyfriend smirked as he practically ripped Keith’s shirt off him. Next he shrugged off his varsity jacket and threw it on the floor.

“Go lie down,” Lance almost ordered, a commanding tone creeping into his voice. “On your stomach. Ass in the air.”

Keith didn’t hesitate before doing what he was told. He got into position, head to the side so he could watch as Lance got rid of his own shirt and climbed up behind him. His boyfriend’s hands grabbed his ass hard and he yelped in surprise.

“I’m feeling adventurous tonight,” Lance was saying. “Must be the leftover adrenaline from the game.” Keith heard a cap pop open and his breath caught. “We’re gonna do something a little different tonight, okay?”

Keith nodded furiously. He felt Lance spread his ass cheeks and bury his face against his hole. Keith let out a moan that rivaled any he’d ever heard in a porno. Lance’s tongue danced along his rim before easing in and out of his hole. Keith felt like screaming but couldn’t make any noise other than a pornstar-esque moan. The combination of the sensation and the pressure and just the fact that holy shit Lance McClain is eating my ass got him hard again.

“Lance,” he begged, “please stop teasing. Just fuck me already.”

Lance’s tongue stopped and Keith felt the pressure on his asshole stop. He let out a breath before gasping as he felt a finger enter his ass.

“What the hell,” he shot behind him. He managed to get a look at his boyfriend’s smug and satisfied expression before he inserted a second finger and Keith screwed his eyes shut in pleasure.

“I don’t want to hurt you, cariño,” Lance replied, his voice smooth, calm, and confident. It made Keith want to melt all over again. “Just relax. I promise to fuck you as soon as I think you’re ready.”

Those words sent shivers down Keith’s spine. He kept his eyes closed and focused on releasing the tension from his shoulders, his back, his legs. The tips of Lance’s fingers were just brushing his sweet spot and he let out a little moan.

“Do you like that?” Lance whispered into his ear. Keith hadn’t realized he’d leaned down until his lips were brushing his earlobe. “Does that feel good? Do you want me to hit that same spot with my cock?” Keith nodded and he felt Lance chuckle. “Sit up.” 

Confused, Keith did as he was told. Lance lay next to him. At some point during this entire scene, he’d managed to rid himself of his pants and boxers. Now they were both naked and Keith couldn’t help but stare as Lance lazily stroked his erection.

“I want you to ride me,” Lance continued, eyes glued to his boyfriend’s face. “And I want you to wear my varsity jacket while you bounce on my cock.”

Keith could feel his face turn an even deeper shade of red. “Wh-what?”

Lance grinned and started lazily stroking his erection. “I just know you’ll look so fucking pretty riding me like that.”

Keith smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. His lips are soft and warm and familiar. He pulls away and leans off the side of the bed to retrieve Lance’s varsity jacket that had been carelessly thrown on the floor. 

“You look amazing,” Lance commented as Keith slipped his arms through the sleeves. “Get over here.”

Keith positioned himself over Lance’s cock and slowly sank down onto it. He let out a small moan as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, how are you still so tight?” Lance breathed out.

Keith began to move his hips up and down, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s cock. “Oh fuck, Lance,” he moaned. “You feel so good.” He began to move faster, their combined moans growing louder with each thrust.

Suddenly Lance gripped his boyfriend’s hips and started pounding into him. Keith began to let out screams of pleasure as Lance’s cock hit his prostate over and over again.

“I’m gonna come,” he said, screwing his eyes shut.

“Look at me,” Lance said, the commanding tone from earlier creeping back into his voice. “Look me in the eye when you come.”

Keith opened his eyes. Some hair had fallen in front of his face and he pushed it to the side. Lance was gazing up at him, that smug little grin still on his face. He thrusts into his boyfriend a few more times before Keith is coming all over Lance’s chest. Lance buries himself deep in Keith’s ass before spilling inside him.

Keith collapses on the bed next to Lance and pulls the jacket closer around him. After a minute or so, he feels Lance get off the bed and head into the ensuite bathroom. He comes back with a damp washcloth and begins wiping down Keith’s thighs.

“You’re too good to me,” Keith mutters, exhausted from the night’s events. “How are you not tired?” 

“Stamina, baby,” Lance replies, climbing back into bed next to his boyfriend. He tries to pull the varsity jacket off of him, but Keith just holds it tighter.

“No,” he murmurs, already half asleep. “I like it. It smells like you.”

Lance chuckles. “Okay Mr. Pouty Face.” He wraps his arms around Keith and places his boyfriend’s head on his chest. “I love you, my darling.”

“Hmm I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first smut i ever finished so constructive criticism would be very much appreciated : )


End file.
